Versus Rp Rules
Welcome to Versus Rp, This page will be for both new and old members. This page exists for everyone to read through and gain a grasp of what is acceptable and unacceptable in the roleplay. This page is not or will ever be 100% due to the fact that with various situations to look forward to, creation of new rules or the elimination of a former rule may be possible. Basic Roleplay Rules: Your Character: As your character enteres the universe of Versus roleplay, the development of your character and ideas is inevitable. The universal "rule" of what separates a good roleplayer from a great one all comes down to ... Details! It is not one's ability to write lengthy posts that determines the value of a roleplayer, but rather their attention to detail that creates value. Regardless of the amount of experience you may or may not have, do not feel discouraged or arrogant as all roleplayers of whatever caliber always have something to learn from another. God Moding: A highly popular rule in any good roleplay group or universe. The same way that nobody is above the law, nobody is above "mortal". Death is an inevitable factor to what we refer to as life, whether it is in the real life universe or a roleplaying universe, the rules are the same.. When there is Life, there is also Death. God moding is described as taking a major/ fatal/ semi-fatal hit on your character and not showing any signs of damage without the adequate and viable explaination of how you avoided the injurues, a unreasonable explaination of evading every attack, invisibility, and immortality. This roleplay follows the "3 hit" rule meaning.. it is reasonable to take a hit every three moves regardless of who or what your character is. If your post contains obvious God moding, it will automatically be Voided. Auto Hit: Auto Hitting, another popular rule amongst the majority of roleplay universes/groups. It is true to word as it states that you can NOT force a hit upon another. You are more than allowed to attempt a hit on another target.. However forcing impact, damage, or death onto another without giving your opponent the chance to dodge/defend/deflec/counter or actually recieve and accept the hit, will result in a voided post for the offender. Meta Gaming: Allow us to make one thing VERY clear. The existance of the wiki is NOT for the same or similar purpose of having a trump card or cheat sheet. Meta Gaming is obtaining information from outside of the roleplay (OOC (Out of Character) ) and using said information against them in a roleplay situation. This can be as simple as reading someone's Character profile on the wiki and using their stated weakness against them in a role play situation. In addition this can also mean that your personal dislike for someone OOC is used as a reason to provoke some sort of action onto their character, or otherwise known as "Mixing" , Another reason is claiming to read someone's thoughts or mind simply because they posted what their character was thinking in their post. If you cant do it outside of the roleplay universe.. Dont do it here either. Logging // Book Keeping: The purpose of the wiki is for everyone who is a part of the roleplay.. or those with interests in the roleplay to have various information of History, Rules, Character Information, and Roleplay logs available at the tip of their fingers. It is highly advised that before beginning a roleplay with another person, or a group.. the minimum of two "Book Keepers" are assigned. Book Keepers are responsible for collecting and uploading the roleplay onto the Versus Wikia. If for whatever reason, you are unable to continue Book keeping, ask the second Book Keeper to take over.. and ask if there are other volunteers for the job. Collecting roleplay content is important in the long run. Inactivity: As we are all people behind a screen, the existance of a real life is highly acknowleged, However we ask that if you know you will be busy and inactive for a certain amount of time for any kind of reason ie, personal problems, school, work, etc.. Please '''let us know! Sudden disappearance without letting you fellow roleplayers or any of the admins know can result in a Auto "retirment" of your character, making him or her unusable. Judging: When initiating in a fight of any kind, It is highly advised that at least one admin, or at least two non-admin judges to be present either In Character or OOC.. Even if the character you are fighting belongs to an admin, this rule will still need to be followed to ensure possible unbiased opinions. This is to ensure that we understand that everyone has grasped the rules in some shape or form.. and to ensure that there are no signs of self biased-ness during the fight. Profile: One of the most important reasons for the existance of a Character profile is to keep track of your character's growth in both combative and non combative situations. If you are in engaging in a combative situation and claim to have an ability or weapon that is NOT mentioned in your Character profile.. That post, ability, or weapon will automatically be void. Age Limitations: As the current age limit placed for members of this roleplay is 17+, It is possible that we will accept ages younger than 17 who will have to understand and abide by a few rules. #We are not here to restrict you or your character or discriminate against you for your age. #Though it is highly possible that we can break various laws and get away with it, We would rather '''not. # It is not possible for any of the admins to control any roleplays that you have with another roleplayer that contain sexual material.. However it will '''NOT '''be posted on the wiki. If there is other content within that roleplay.. Feel free to post that onto the wiki, but any sexual themed roleplays done by anyone under the age of 17 posted on the wikia will result in either a heavy warning + deletion of that portion of the roleplay, or automatic termination. #If planning on attempting a sexual themed roleplay with another roleplayer.. Do let them know of your actual age before hand.. If it is later discovered that you left that part out or lied about your age, that will result in automatic termination. In real life and roleplay universe, sex is something that is consensual by BOTH parties. No one likes finding out they were lied to either. ** Rules page will be updated when necessary with either additional or elimination of rules. Any changes in the rules will be shared amongst the group as well. Category:Rules